


Bouquets for Sale

by catsinouterspace



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Abigail collapsed onto the couch, sprawling herself over Sam and Sebastian's laps, “She’s just so pretty.”





	Bouquets for Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faustin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustin/gifts).

Having let herself into Sebastian’s room, Abigail collapsed onto the couch, “She’s just so pretty.” She sprawled herself across Sam and Sebastian, her head resting on Sam’s lap, torso on Sebastian’s and legs hanging of the edge of the couch.

Sam ruffled Abigail’s hair affectionately, “Her eyes are as deep and dark as the oak trees in the woods by the wizard’s house.” The blond imitated a dreamy tone, punctuating the end of the sentence with a dreamy sigh.

“Oh, and she’s so tall, and strong from all that farm work.” Sebastian swooned sarcastically.  
“Hey!” Abigail swatted at Sam’s face, while shooting a death glare at Sebastian. “I had to listen to you two idiots angst about how wonderful the other was for months before you put your big boy pants on.”

Sebastian moaned, he was never going to forgive 15 year old him for giving Abigail that leverage. “Did the store run out of big girl pants?” He retorted, “I’m sure Pierre can get some in.”

Abigail groaned, covering her face with both hands. “You’re closer to the truth than you think.”

“What?” Sam interjected, leaning forward so his face was directly over Abigail’s covered one.

“You know how my Dad’s all,” Abigail dropped her voice a few octaves in a poor imitation of her father, “A small business is a community business so we need to connect with the people!”

Sebastian and Sam nodded.

“So, you know how he gets me to deliver those notes around town?”

Another nod; Sebastian and Sam had received enough notifications of the availability of hair dye and hair gel respectively.

Abigail reached into her pocket to pull out a slightly crumpled note.

“Ooof.” Sebastian said as he read the note.

“Give it here!” Sam snatched the note off his boyfriend before making a similar sound.

“I mean… you could just not deliver it.” Sam suggested.

“You know Dad will bring it up to her next time that she’s in the store though.”

“Do you think he thinks that she’s into you?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t even think he knows that I like girls.” Abigail sighed, “Besides, I don’t know if she’s into me.”

“Didn’t she give you like two giant pieces of amethyst the other week?” Sam interjected.

“Yeaaaaah but she’s always giving things to people around town, I think Mum has about ten tubs of mayo in her fridge right now.”

“I think amethyst is a bit of an upgrade on mayo.” Sebastian stated.

“Okay but even if the stars are aligned and she is into me giving her a note basically telling her to get me flowers is still weird.”

Sam nodded, “You're right, while it’s fine to imply that it would be nice if someone made use of the bouquets at Pierre’s,” he said staring directly at Sebastian, “It’d be rude to outright ask.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Sam’s theatrics, “Just drop it off when you’re out, that way, when Pierre brings it up she’ll know what he’s talking about but you won’t have to be asking her for flowers.”

“Or encouraging a romance with someone else.” Abigail bemoaned, after all the farmer had been spending an awful lot of time with Shane lately, maybe she had a thing for people with purple hair.

Sam ruffled her hair again, “I don’t think this town is big enough to have too many other romance options Ab.”

Abigail groaned, “Great, I’m sure I’ll make a fantastic consolation prize for lack of other eligible bachelors if nothing else.”

~

The air was still bar the constant humming of cicadas that filled the summer air regardless of time of night, Abigail moved to shove the note into the farmer’s mail box before anyone saw her.

“Hey!” Aeryn greeted, looking slightly out of breath.  
Abigail nearly jumped out of her skin, quickly shoving her hands behind her back to conceal the envelope.

“Aeryn! I uh- didn’t think you’d still be up.”

“Oh you know,” Aeryn gestured vaguely, “Mining and what not. I was worried I wouldn’t make it back before two am,” she hazarded a quick glance at her watch, “But I still have about half an hour!”

“Before two?” Abigail questioned, unsure of the significance of the time.

Aeryn shrugged, “Yeah I seem to pass out if I try to stay up any longer, it’s kind of weird, never used to be like that in the city.”

Abigail nodded along as if Aeryn’s senstence made any sense.

“What are you doing by so late anyway?” Aeryn paused for a moment before adding, “Not that you’re not welcome of course!”

“Oh, I uh, I didn’t realise how late it was getting until I was here.”

Aeryn nodded, “Yeah I get that, sometimes I’m happily working on the farm and the next thing you know I’m in bed with a note that I passed out after being up too late!”

“Haha, yeah,” Abigail squinted, she liked the farmer, a lot, but Aeryn seemed far too casual about her apparent aptitude to just pass out. “Anyway, I should be going, let you get to bed, but I’d really like to see you again at a more normal time.” She smiled.

Aeryn smiled, “Could I ask you one more question?”

Abigail nodded.

“What’s behind your back?”

Abigail went bright red.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want!” The farmer rushed to say, “It just kind of looked like you were going to put it in my mailbox before I arrived and I just thought….” She trailed off.

“Yeah I, uh,” Abigail handed the note over guiltily, “It’s just some dumb letter my Dad wanted me to deliver.” Abigail said as Aeryn read it.

“Oh, I see.” Aeryn said looking back up at Abigail. “I have to head to bed pretty much now, but I’ll definitely be checking out the new merchandise soon.”

Abigail wasn’t sure if her heart was plummeting or soaring as the farmer scurried towards her house, but Aeryn turned around to face her before disappearing into the house, “Do you happen to have a flower preference by the way?”


End file.
